Another Embrace
by Babelvr54
Summary: This is a follow up story to Embrace. I'll be uploading all my chapters today. Babe Story duh. Just some more fluff. No sadness at all. It's all done now! COMPLETE. No one is harmed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

It had been two weeks since they had started dating. Living together was like second nature to them. Stephanie had taken the job at PepsiCo as the Regional Head. This meant that her schedule had changed drastically. The only time they had together was at night where they both dropped into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Stephanie know that the pressure would slowly ease as she gradually grew into her role. There were so many things she needed to learn how to handle, but having been a regional manager for a lingerie company, she knew how to handle the pressure. She was a little bit surprised that her years as a bounty hunter would not go in vain. She knew how to handle people and that is why they were paying her the big bucks.

The first month at any job is spent quietly learning about your surroundings and the way the people interact. She had sixty hour weeks, she was tired to her bone, but she was loving it.

Ranger was feeling abandoned. He understood that she had just started at a new job and that she needed to focus on her work, but he couldn't help but feel neglected. She did make up for her busy schedule by spending time with him through the weekends, but it just wasn't the same. He really liked the cuddles he was getting daily. His men were feeling just as neglected as him.

A/N: Just a little follow up story to Embrace. I finished writing it this morning, I hope you like it :D Please leave me a review, they make me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend Ranger followed Stephanie around like a lost puppy. Anytime she moved to another room, he would follow her. If she was getting water, Ranger was right behind her; if she wanted to brush her hair, he wanted to brush his hair too. Stephanie was starting to get concerned about him. Was he coming down with something?

She kissed the top of his head to check for fever. She could've sworn that he purred. Nope, everything was normal.

Thinking that she was probably just imagining things, she decided to put on a movie. Ranger loved the idea. They would get the chance to cuddle!

There was a hard knock on the door. Bobby, Lester and Tank pushed past him into the apartment.

"We brought a movie Beautiful! It's a Disney movie I've been wanting to watch." Lester flamboyantly voiced

"You pick-pocketed your niece!" Bobby smacked his head.

"Hey! She won't even notice it's gone. You know I can't go buy my own copy, everyone can feel my player vibe. I didn't want to get arrested just because I happen to like Disney!" Lester defended himself

Tank snatched the DVD from Lester and fed it into the player. Bobby and Lester each sat down on the couch with his Babe in the middle. Tank handed him the popcorn and took the remaining sofa. Ranger felt a little bit defeated.

A/N: Just wanted some lighthearted fun :)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

His Babe then got up from her spot on the couch and took the popcorn from him, pouring it into a bowl. She pulled out a six pack of beer and headed back to the living room. Ranger followed. She placed both on the coffee table, before pushing Ranger, so he sat in her spot, and then she crawled into his lap, stretching her legs over to Bobby, who took to massaging her feet.

The movie 'Moana' started playing and all five of them were entranced. Ranger was happy because he had the chance to get his daily dose of cuddles in. She had her arms around his neck and her beautiful soft curls were tickling his face and driving him crazy. Was it too much to ask for some alone time with _his_ woman?

Ranger gave out a soft sigh as Steph kissed his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses all over his face. Looking at the screen, Ranger saw a giant snail like creature with lots of sparkly jewelry on his shell. The little girl was fighting a snail and the guy Maui was just jumping around the screen showing off his muscles and trying to get to a sword. What an egg-head. Smirking, Ranger thought 'My muscles are much bigger, and I'm probably faster than him.' He felt reassured as Steph ran her hand down his biceps.

Stephanie then ran her fingers through his hair and he lost his train of thought. He loved it when she scratched his scalp and lightly pulled his hair. It was the best feeling in the world. He then thought about how much he loved when she kissed his neck and then he started thinking some not so PG thoughts. Steph felt the change in his demeanor as his arms tightened around her and felt his ahem _gun_ rise to the occasion.

Lester was busy eating popcorn, his eyes were misty as Moana tossed the stone back into the ocean. He stuffed more popcorn into his face and took another sip of his beer.

Tank was watching the scene with wide eyes and all three of the misfits cheered when Moana dived back into the ocean to pick up the 'heart of Te Fiti' and was determined to make it through.

A/N: I fell in love with this movie, it's so awesome and motivating and beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

The movie finally ended and Ranger sternly pointed at the door when the three talked about staying for lunch. He then picked up his Babe from the sofa, she squealed as he dropped her on their bed and then attacked her until she was screaming for a very different reason.

They then showered together to get clean, but ended up getting a little bit more dirty before they got clean.

Ranger could tell that Ella was very happy that Stephanie was living with him, because the food was pretty much everything his Babe could dream of and more. He got a salad. Of course he wouldn't even dream of complaining because Ella had his mother's number and he did not want to get in trouble with his mother. He was currently in everyone's good books and he would like to keep things that way.

After lunch, they both had some work to do, so they set up on the couch, Ranger sitting on the couch working on his laptop, with Steph cuddled up into his side, flicking through emails on her iPad. All was right in their world.

Dinner was a quiet affair as they both ate a sandwich. They discussed their schedules for the upcoming week and then they talked about everything and nothing.

As they drifted into sleep, Ranger though about how he didn't feel so abandoned anymore and cuddled closer to his Babe.

~Finish~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this bit of lighthearted fun. Don't forget to smile, you might make someone's day :)


End file.
